Gonzilla Againts Deathla
by miguelnuva
Summary: Not my best but not my favorit plot. Transtion between Gonzilla Raids Agani and Gonzilla 4. Gonzilla battles the swarm monster Deathla and must ude a new power to do it.


**Gonzilla Against Deathla**

**Chapter 1: The First Shot**

It had been 3 short months since Gonzilla destroyed Mecha-Kaiser Ghidorah and Japan still hadn't recovered from it. Now to make matters worse the meteor Mothra was suppose to destroy in 1999 wasn't destroyed only delayed. "Prepare for the meteor to land in the pacific ocean crew." said Captain Gordon of the Gotengo. The crew of the Gotengo had an easy job. Shoot down the meteor as it was coming into Earth's orbit. It would have been easy in broad daylight but it was a dark and stormy afternoon. As Ozaki prepared to fired the maizer Gonzilla had appeared out of the sea roaring at the ship Gonzilla charged his Thermonuclear ray and fired it out into space destroying the meteor. His job done Gonzilla sank below the waves. "What the hell was that about." said Captain Gordon. "It's better if we don't know Captain." said Ozaki. "Gotengo this is Mr. Craig from base is the meteor Gone." said Mr. Craig. "Yeah Gonzilla interfered and got rid of it." said Captain Gordon. "Gonzilla, he'll soon pay for his troubles." said Mr. Craig. "Any way get back here as soon as possible so we can install the new maizer functions." said Mr. Craig. "Very well, we'll be back soon, Gotengo out." said Captain Gordon. The Gotengo began heading home nut little did the crew know a swarm of Giant mosquitoes began following them.

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

**Location Pacific Ocean Time :3:30 PM**

Gonzilla had been sleeping in the ocean to try and get some rest. The reason he wasn't at home was when your nephew didn't want to train and wanted to know everything about you it was hard. Gonzilla's min vacation came to a stop when he noticed a swarm of bugs pass by. A king's work is never done. Gonzilla began to swim after the swarm. Gonzilla had felt the swarm plant strange mushrooms in different places of the world but he didn't know what they were for. He'd have to ask Mothra or Gamera later what they were doing with the plants. Gonzilla followed the swarm to Africa and engaged them in the Niger River. Gonzilla roared a challenge to the swarm and they bit into his flesh. Gonzilla charged his thermonuclear ray and sallowed his fire creating nuclear pulse. The swarm then regrouped and a formed a crimson red 90 meter tall tiger like monster with a human like skull head. This maid it easier for Gonzilla who roared at the smaller beast. Deathla charged Gonzilla but Gonzilla fired his thermonuclear ray slowing down the monster but not hurting it. Deathla got up and he and Gonzilla fought some more. Gonzilla's spines froze and he blasted Deathla with his econuclear ray forcing Deathla to turn into a swarm and fly off. Gonzilla was stronger than Deathla but he needed more power to dry it out. He jumped into the water and headed of toward Monster Island.

**Chapter 3: New Power**

**Location: Monster Island Time: 5:00 PM**

Gonzilla had arrived on Monster Island and was not happy. Godzilla 2000 appeared to see what had his Uncle angry but he didn't seem to even notice his nephew. Gonzilla focused on the sun the same way he did on the ice in the North pole to defeat MKG-2. "Yo Unk what's up." said Godzilla 2000. Gonzilla's spines glowed orange like the sun and created a lot of heat but then it stopped. "I have to deal with something and then your off to some hard training Jr." said Gonzilla. "I'll be back soon." said Gonzilla. Gonzilla then dove into the ocean and used his sixth scent to to find the swarm. The Deathla swarm was found and Gonzilla headed off toward Las Vegas.

**Chapter 4: The City That Never Sleeps**

**Location: Las Vegas Time: 8:15 PM**

The GDF had been sent to Las Vegas in search of the Deathla swarm and they found them in Las Vegas, Nevada in the USA. It had been found out that Deathla used it's plants to drain the chlorophyll from the plants it visited and the only way to save the plants would be to kill Deathla. The swarm landed and transformed into their monster form and then into it's final form. Deathla now stood 123 meters tall and looked like a muscular humanoid with the same skull head and it was still crimson. Gonzilla's roar shattered the air causing Deathla to become enraged. Gonzilla stood ready to battle the beast that now towered over him and they began their last battle. Gonzilla began by punching Deathla in the gut but he hoy a backhand to the back of the head. Gonzilla tried thermonuclear ray but Deathla shurged it off. Gonzilla got enraged and speared Deathla to the ground through the MGM arena. Gonzilla and Deathla were now battling in the middle of the Vegas walkway and destroying many casinos. The longer the battle went on the stronger both monsters became but their was a limit to what Gonzilla could do and Deathla's power was coming from the Earth it's self while Gonzilla relied on his own power. Deathla then planted plants on Gonzilla but his spines began created extreme heat. Deathla's plants were the first to burn up and then Gonzilla fired his new solarnuclear ray at Deathla. Instead of exploding on Deathla it just melted him in till there was nothing left. Deathla turned back into swarm mode but Gonzilla blasted them with the solarnuclear ray. In a last ditch effort Deathla used his first form but was blasted again as he and his plants were destroyed. Gonzilla roared a victory roar and headed home.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
